


I'm not Worried, You are.

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief Alcohol Mention, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, playful banter, revali gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Revali wakes up sick and insists on going to class, and Link is having none of it.





	I'm not Worried, You are.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a break in bigger projects- Poets corner, SYN, and Damsel in Distress are getting a bit heavy.  
> So fluff!

When Revali woke up it was wth a pounding headache, an aching throat, and building pressure behind his eyes. Groaning, he rolled over in bed. Thank the goddess it was Saturday; last night must have been crazy.  
No, that couldn't be right. He distinctly remembered last night: he had gone out for coffee with Link that evening, and they spent the rest of the night studying. Absolutely no alcohol involved. Also, that would have made today Wednesday, which meant...

"Oh shit."

Revali rolled out of his and Link's shared bed, barely making it onto his feet. They had a class this morning, that's why his alarm was blaring.  
That must be the cause of the headache, who knew how long it had been going off? And his throat was most likely just dry; a good drink of water would remedy that. The pressure in his face... Allergies. Link had probably forgotten to wash his hands after playing with the cat before bed. Or the cat got onto the bed, but Revali was going to choose the former. As much as he loved Link, he hated that cat.

"Link," Revali was startled by the roughness of his own voice- he really needed that water. "You need to get up, we have class."

Link rolled over to face him, face scrunched up in displeasure.

"I'll turn on the light of you don't get up." He threatened, still shaking his boyfriends shoulder.

"You sound awful." Link signed sloppily, barely sitting up in bed.

"Oh, good morning to you too." Revali shot back, standing up quickly.

In a moment his vision was nearly all black, and he crumpled to the floor. Link was up and by his side in a moment.

"Are you okay?" Link seemed to be signing, but the headache was making his vision blurry.

"Fine, just a head-rush. Stood up too fast." Revali groaned, grabbing the bed for support. 

Link still didn't let go of his arm, as if any second he expected Revali to collapse again. He rolled his eyes at that; Link always got so worried over nothing. Though, his head pounded as he stood. Black spots still danced across his eyes.

Link forced him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Revali relented, but not without a disapproving huff.

"I'm fine." He argued, but Link would have none of that.

"I'll get you some water." He signed quickly, eyes full of concern.

Revali rolled his eyes again, but only once Link turned away from him. He really was just doing his best to be a good boyfriend. Shivering, he pulled up the blanket up around himself. Link's side was still warm, but why was he so cold?

The thought hit Revali, but immediately he turned it down. He was not sick. He was not sick because he didn't have the time or energy for it.

Link came back with a glass of water, and Revali forced himself to drink it. His throat, though dry, felt like it was rejecting anything that touched it. The ice cold water felt as if it were freezing his insides.  
Regardless, he drank until the cup was empty.

"See- I'm good. I just needed a little water, that's all." Revali crossed his arms and stood, but slowly this time.

Link did not look convinced, and - lightly - pushed him back down so he was sitting on the bed. He pressed his hand to Revali's forehead like a mother, checking his temperature.

Slowly, Link pulled his hand away. "You're definitely running a fever." 

Revali glared. "I am doing no such thing."

"Revali," Link sighed. "You can't argue against a fever."

"I'm not running a fever," Revali countered, once more standing up. "Because I don't have the time. I have class."

His head pounded, but he pretended that everything was fine. His voice still sounded awful, though, and Link looked nothing close to convinced.

Link frowned. "You're not going to class."

"Yes, yes I am." Revali challenged.

"Revali, please?" Link gave the famous eyes, the ones that no one could refuse.

Unfortunately for him, Revali already had his mind made up. Suppressing a shiver, he crossed the room to the closet.

"I am going to class," he said in the matter-of-fact way that he knew Link hated. "And you can't stop me."

A hand on Revali's shoulder turned him around so he could see Link sign. "If you won't do it for me do it for our classmates. You're going to get one of them sick."

The contact on Link's hand on his skin had made Revali shiver, and now his throat was shaking with an unmistakable need to cough. He suppressed that as well as he could, but it only made his eyes water.

"No, I'm not. Because I'm not sick." Revali denied, but his voice just sounded watery and raw.

Link sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "If you don't go," he signed with pleading eyes. "I'll make banana pancakes."

Link knew better than to offer him those. Hot pancakes sounded like all he wanted right now- hot pancakes and more of Link's warm skin against his.

"Deal." Revali finally caved, letting his shoulders slump. "But you had better make peanut butter soup for lunch."

Link laughed at that. "Okay, I will."

Revali pointed a finger at Link. "And take good notes."

Link nodded.

"Actually good notes." He stressed. "I'll need them later, which means one of us needs to be able to read them."

Smiling, Link raised his hands in mock surrender. "I accept your terms."

Revali scoffed, gently shoving Link's shoulder. Of course, Link was a practical space heater. All he wanted to do was hug him. He shivered.

"Now you-" it was Link's turn to point. "Need to get back in bed."

Revali raised his voice to argue. "Hey, I'm not completely-"

Link gave him that pleading look, the one no one could say no to.

"Fine." Revali groaned, walking back to he bed. "Hand me my book?"

Link smiled as he handed him the paperback definitely-not-a-romance-novel. He got dressed quickly, then wandered off to the kitchen. The sounds of cooking soon followed: the hum of the refrigerator being opened, the clattering of the utensils as Link searched for their one good spatula, butter sizzling in the pan... Revali listened to Link more than he read his book, straining his ear for the little tune he was humming.   
He would sing along, but with his voice in this current state he didn't think it was wise.

Before he knew it they were both sitting on the bed eating banana pancakes, Recali tucked mostly under the covers. 

"You really should be going soon." Revali reminded, more to say something than for anything else. "You wouldn't want to be late."

Link nodded, shoving his mouth full of pancake. "I still have a few minutes."

Revali pointed his fork at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

Link raised an eyebrow. "I was signing." He countered. "I don't think that's still rude."

"Shut up." Revali chuckled, taking another bite of his pancake. "No seriously, you should go."

Link smiled and pressed a sticky kiss to Revali's forehead. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He shot back with a wink, then walked off.

Revali sighed, sinking further into the covers. His head still hurt, and his eyes still felt terrible, but the blankets and the pancakes were warm. He don't feel like he could eat much more, though. His throat really was feeling awful.

"I'll be back!" Link signed from the door with a little wave, then off he went.

***

Link was only gone for a total of twenty minutes and Revali was already miserable again. Part of him debated just getting out of bed, but he couldn't think of anything that would be better. No matter how many times he blew his nose the pressure in his sinuses remained, and the headache got far worse every time he sat up.  
With a defeated sigh, Revali flopped backwards. The warmth of the blankets was good, and his water bottle was still half full. Hell, he was only halfway through his book. In all reality he should have been relaxed and comfortable, and yet...

Revali sat up, squeezing his eyes shut to counter the pounding of his head. It felt like his heart was where his brain should have been, and more than anything he wanted something cold to press against his face.  
Getting up would be easy, as long as he took it slower than the first time. He knew that Link didn't think of him like that, but falling to the floor like that has been humiliating. Of course, it was hardly the most humiliating thing going on at the moment.

As he swung his legs off the bed, Revali contemplated his situation. Instead of being at class like he should have been he was at the apartment, alone. His body from the neck up hurt in one way or another.  
Throwing off the blankets only made him shiver; the fever had chilled him to the bone. But regardless, he couldn't just sit here and get nothing done. He couldn't afford to do that. 

Revali stood up slowly, exhaling as he did so. A cup of coffee would be good for his head, and probably for his sinuses, too. As horrible as it sounded, adding honey would help his throat a significant amount. Maybe he'd have his voice and his head back by tomorrow.  
Very slowly he crept over to the kitchen, stopping only to pull on a pair of blue fuzzy socks. He knew they were Link's, but didn't care. The floor was cold, even though it was carpet.  
Making it over to the kitchen took more energy than he wanted to admit, but once he started making coffee his body was on full autopilot. This was good because he didn't have to think about anything he was doing, but it was bad because he didn't realize until too late that he made enough for himself and Link.

Annoyed, Revali sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. It would at the very least shake out that foggy feeling in his head; he had to get a start on that English paper. But, now that he was standing in the kitchen... It may be a better idea to work on that assignment in bed. The plastic folding chairs looked terribly cold, and they always shook just a little bit. Yeah, he would take his coffee and the paper to bed.

Under any other circumstance Revali wouldn't even consider such a thing- he preferred to not mix work with pleasure like that. Keeping things separate gave him a certain peace of mind. As is, however, he was willing to sacrifice the air of calm for some extra warmth. A hot shower sounded good, but it also sounded like a lot of effort. A bath would be nice- but Revali shuddered at the thought. Not only was he slightly dirty, he was also sick. Bathing was rather gross at best; he would need a shower before that if he wanted to take a bath. And that sounded like a whole lot of effort...

But, of course, cleaning himself was a good priority. Revali straightened his posture. Cleaning off the germs would be beneficial, and he could enjoy his coffee in the hot bath.  
Oh, that sounded good. Revali picked up his mug, grabbed a towel from the closet, and headed to the bathroom.

***

When Link got home he half expected Revali to yell at him, or rather croak due to the condition of his throat. Revali would never admit it, but he was easily the most worried person Link knew. More often than not, however, Link gave him good reason to worry.  
Normally they got back from class at around nine-thirty. Link had that in mind when he remembered that they were almost out of butter, and milk. Milk didn't bother Revali - he was lactose intolerant - but being out of butter was certainly a problem for both of them.

Link had wanted to send a text, but the moment he opened his phone there were fifteen new unread emails, and it died after he got to the third one. As bad as being late was, Revali would understand. He was more reasonable than he liked to act.  
So with that, Link made his way to the grocery store. It didn't take him too long there, but still every second felt a little bit tense.

Was Revali okay? Did he need something? Link had been standing in line at the checkout for a few minutes already when he thought to get cough drops. That would take more time, but it would be worth it. Except he couldn't find the cough drops and he had to ask an employee.  
Except the employee didn't understand sign language; so Link was left to having to write it out as well as he could.

How do you spell 'cough' again?

After a while they were finally on the same page, Link got what he needed, and went to check out. By this time the line was so long he though for sure Revali would be pacing anxiously by the time he got back. It wouldn't be the first time he was greeted by his boyfriend opening the door before he could, berating him for being late.

It was how he showed that he cared though, and knowing that he had missed him always made Link feel good. Revali liked to pretend that he didn't need anyone, but both of them knew that wasn't true.

So Link got through the line, payed, got out of the store, and missed his bus. In reality he knew that was coming, but it still sucked. Thankful he only had one bag, his backpack, and one jug of milk, Link set out for their apartment.

So by the time Link had walked all the way home, he really expected Revali at the door. With every passing movement - setting down the groceries, finding his keys, unlocking the door, turning the knob - he anticipated the door flying open.

It never happened. Link was quiet as he walked in, sliding off his shoes, taking the butter and milk to the fridge, but still no Revali. As much as he teased him for worrying so much, Link was beginning to get anxious.

When he checked the bedroom, all worry faded. There he was: fast asleep, tucked under the covers. His blue hair was damp; bits of it stuck to his face and neck. His book was open, face-down on his chest with one hand resting on the spine. Snoring softly, his breathing changed a bit when Link entered the room. Not enough to imply that he had woken up, but enough for Link to be more careful as he padded across the room.

Link smiled as he pressed a kiss to Revali's forehead, sliding the book out from under his hand.

"What?" Revali stirred, blinking as he pushed himself to sit up.

Shushing him, Link rested a hand on his shoulder to guide him back down. He went without a fight, settling back into the covers.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, tucking his arm back under the blanket.

"Get some rest." Link brushed a lock of hair away from Revali's face. "You're sick."

Revali frowned at that last part, but didn't seem to have the heart to argue. Instead, he cleared his throat and sighed.

"So it appears." He admitted, eyes drifting shut.

"Goodnight, Revali." Link signed, knowing that he couldn't see him, but not caring one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my other Botw works! Or, for more snippets, oneshots, and complaining, follow my writing blog supertinywords!
> 
> (P.S., I take requests!)
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
